Le début de la fin - OS
by Mahxeem
Summary: Elena ne supporte pas la mort de son frère et fait tout pour mourir à son tour... Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. OS court.


Elena venais de comprendre que son frère était mort, il était mort, elle pleurer, elle haïssait le monde entier pour cette dernière perte dans sa vie, elle ne supporte pas la mort de Jeremy, elle venait de prendre la dernière décision de sa vie, elle allait tout faire pour se donner la mort et enfin rejoindre sa famille, il était tous mort depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle prit toutes les bouteilles d'alcool inflammable à sa portée et commencé à les vider dans la maison devant les yeux ébahi de Damon, Stefan et Caroline. Quand elle eut finie de vider les bouteilles elle alla chercher les allumettes sans faire attention aux paroles de Damon et Stefan.

**Elena **: Sortez !

Il sortir tous de la maison sans avoir compris ce qu'allais faire Elena, ce fût Damon qui comprit quand la porte se ferma à clés et que le feu s'engagea dans la maison. Il envoya un coup de pied dans la porte qui vola en mille morceaux et couru dans la maison chercher Elena, celle-ci n'avais rien vu venir, elle était allongé dans son lit à attendre la mort sans entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Damon arriva dans sa chambre l'attrapa puis sauta par la fenêtre pour les faires sortir d'ici. Il ne la lâcha pas durant toute sa course suivi de Stefan et Caroline, il la lâcha quand il arriva dans le manoir

Salvatore.

**Elena **: Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé ?

**Damon **: Tu allais mourir !

**Elena** : Je le sais très bien, je n'ai plus de famille ! A quoi bon vivre si c'est pour être seul ?

**Stefan **: Damon, aide là...

Damon se rapprocha d'Elena l'enlaça puis la regarda dans les yeux et commença à parler.

**Damon** : Elena, arrête de souffrir et éteint ton humanité.

**Elena** : Non !

**Damon** : Comment ça ? S'il te plait éteint ton humanité Elena.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras puis refusa à nouveau de l'éteindre, Damon comprit presque instantanément ce qui se passais, elle coupait le lien elle-même, elle ne réagirait plus à ses demandes…

**Caroline** : Pourquoi refuse-t-elle ?

**Damon** : Elle à décider de ne plus se soumettre au lien.

**Stefan** : C'est impossible ! Elle t'écoute toujours !

**Damon** : Elle à décider d'abandonner la vie et le lien ne me permettra pas de l'aider…

**Caroline** : Comment ça ?

**Damon** : Elle veut mourir et elle fera tout pour mourir !

**Elena** : Et vous allez me laissez faire !

**Le groupe** : Non !

**Elena** : J'ai décidé de mourir et j'y arriverais, je n'ai plus de famille et cela me ronge, c'est de ma faute et je ne veux plus vivre avec ça sur la conscience !

**Caroline** : NON mais ça ne va pas ? Et la cure ? Ton frère n'est pas mort pour rien ?

**Elena** : Je vais très bien, la cure a été une erreur, i qu'une dose et cette dose sera spécialement pour Sillas !

**Stefan** : NON ! Tu ne vas pas te suicider, tu ne vas pas partir et tu vas prendre la cure ! On va retrouver la cure et te la faire prendre !

**Elena** : Et mon avis vous en pensez quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Si j'ai décidé de mourir je le ferais…

Elle avait disparu, elle était sortie de la maison à vitesse vampirique et cela affola tout le monde… Ils partirent à sa recherche en espérant la retrouver vivante.

Elena courrait à vitesse vampirique vers le pont qui avait vus mourir ces parents et c'était à cet endroit même où elle aurait dû mourir à deux reprises mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et si elle choisissait ce pont c'est aussi grâce au dicton « Jamais deux sans trois ».

Ce pont allait à nouveau la voir mourir. Elle savait qu'il restait 3 minutes avant le lever du soleil puis elle enleva sa bague et la posa sur la rambarde puis elle regarder son dernier lever de soleil. Elle commença à bruler, elle était en train de prendre feu quand elle se retrouva à l'eau, enlacé dans les bras de Damon, il lui remit sa bague et ils allèrent sur la berge.

**Elena** : Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ? J'avais presque réussi !

**Damon** : NON ! Tu vas survivre que cela te plaise ou non !

**Elena** : Tu sais quoi j'ai une autre idée, je vais aller dire bonjour à quelques membres du conseil et leurs demander de me planter un pieu dans le cœur !

**Damon** : Laisse ton cœur à sa place et laisse le conseil là où il est !

**Elena** : LAISSE-MOI MOURIR !

Elle avait à nouveau disparu…

Elle était désormais à la pension où l'attendais Caroline et Stefan qui avait été contacté par Damon…

**Caroline** : ARRÊTE DE FUIR ET D'ESSAYER DE TE DONNER LA MORT !

**Elena** : Je fais ce que je veux !

Elena pris sa main et l'envoya de toute sa force dans sa poitrine, elle venait de faire passer sa main et elle toucher son cœur mort…

**Stefan** : Elena ARRÊTE !

**Elena** : Pourquoi ? Pour éteindre mon humanité et causer la mort ? Non mon idée vaut largement mieux autant que ce soit ma vie que celle de Bonnie ou Matt !

Elle continuer de visiter son corps avec sa main et elle empoigna son cœur, à ce moment-là elle tomba par terre mais elle tenait fermement son cœur. Elle ne vit pas le coup arriver, Damon venait de lui retirer la main de la poitrine mais il n'avait pas calculé le fait qu'elle tenait son cœur et fasse à la violence du coup celui-ci fut arracher de la cage thoracique d'Elena et tomba au sol tout comme Elena qui venais de réussir son coup sous les yeux de Stefan, Caroline et Damon qui sans le vouloir l'avait aider…


End file.
